Elliot can sing?
by spnfandom8
Summary: While the Leverage team is hosting a karaoke night, one of Elliots friends drop's by, dragging him onto stage, much to the surprise of his team.


One shot

 **AN** Hello! This is going to be set Pre-series for Supernatural and anytime really for leverage. There will be cursing and slight John bashing, Enjoy. :)

"No" I say for the third time, not letting Parker and Hardison bully me onto the stage.

"Come on Elliot, we have all gone up, and failed, it's your turn" Sophie says, deciding to jump onto the make Elliot sing bandwagon.

"It wasn't my idea to have a karaoke night, it also wasn't my idea to make you all get up on stage and sing like dying cats" I point out, defending myself for the third karaoke night in a row.

"Why not man?" Hardison asks

"Because, I don't sing" I lie, because if they knew I could sing they wouldn't leave me alone.

"News flash, neither do we, it's fun, just try it" Hardison tells me

"No" I say, a note of finality in my voice.

A few minutes later i'm dragged out of my seat, on defense as soon as the hand touches my arm.

"Surprise El" He says, his voice rough.

"Fuck Dean, I could have hit you" I tell him, exasperated.

"Maybe" he says with a grin, dragging me into a quick hug before turning to the table of gawking people beside us.

"Hey, you must be El's team, it's nice to meet you" he says with a grin, apparently in a good mood.

"You know a call would have been nice" I tell him sourly.

"Oh come on, you know you love me and my surprise visits" he says with a smirk and a nudge to my shoulder.

"Where's Sam?" I ask, pulling him slightly away from the team, realising that the sane half of the duo isn't anywhere in sight.

"Didn't you hear? I figured he would call you, he got into Stanford Law, he's out" he tells me, pride and hurt flashing across his face.

"And John?" I ask, realising that he isn't anywhere either.

"Come on El, i'm 22, I can run a few solo jobs now" he tells me, refusing to look me in the eye.

"Dean" I say, hoping the kid tells me what's going on and why he's here.

"He's probably drunk off his ass somewhere, told me to go find myself a case and do what I do best" he says, still not looking at me.

"Fucker" I mutter under my breath, knowing that Dean heard me when his head snaps up.

"He did his best El" he mutters, looking away from me again.

"A rock could have done better, Dean" I tell him, letting the old anger at his old man seep into my voice.

"Whatever, come on, I heard about this karaoke thing, figured I should pop by and drag you up there" he tells me loudly enough for my team to hear, and changing the subject, much to my annoyance.

"No" I tell him

"Um, yeah" he tells me with a grin, and then I see Parker get up and walk over to Dean with an excited look on her face.

"Are you really gonna make Elliot sing?" she asks excitedly, slipping Dean's wallet, knife, and bracelet off of him while she talked.

"Yeah, now give me my stuff back" he tells her with a smirk, watching her face fall as she realises that he caught her.

"You must be Parker" he says as he takes his things back.

She just nods, going back to her seat beside Hardison.

We both walk back over to the table that we were sitting at, and I sit back down, not in the mood to be dragged up on stage by the kid.

"Who is this Elliot?" Nate asks suspiciously.

"Only the best friend in the history of best friends" Dean tells him cheekily, shoving me over on my seat and sitting down in the room that he created.

"Really D" I ask as i'm now half off my chair, pressed up against his side.

"Yup" he says with a snarky grin directed my way.

Wanting my seat back, I take two fingers and jab them into his ribs, surprised when he jerks away, pain flashing in his eyes.

My expression darkens as I realise he's hurt, shooting my hand over and lifting his shirt up to reveal black and purple bruising decorating his torso, disguising the scars I know are there.

I only catch a glimpse at it before he pushes my hand away, defensively pulling his shirt back into place.

"What the fuck Dean?" I ask, knowing that I told him last time this happened to let me know when he was injured.

"Still getting the hang of working solo, nothing to worry about El" he tells me, forcing nonchalance.

"Broken?" I ask, not willing to delve into things with my team sitting at the table with us.

"Two cracked, as long as I don't fuck with them i'll be fine" he says, brushing me off.

"Anything else?" I ask, not letting him get away with anything that easily.

"A couple of scrapes and bruises, as I said, nothing to worry about" he says, getting defensive.

"Whatever" I mutter, turning back to the team, who is giving me odd looks.

"I didn't know you even had friends" Hardison says.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" I say cryptically.

"So what kind of work are you in Dean?" Sophie asks, obviously digging.

"Bounty hunter" he tells her without hesitation.

"And you worked with a partner before this?" Nate asks

"Yeah, my dad, but it was time to fly the nest, you know?" he says

"Mhm" Nate humms.

The bar cheers as the latest Karaoke participant leaves the stage, making Dean look at me with an evil look on his face.

"No, Dean, NO!" I tell him, watching as the evil smirk grows.

He laughs outright as he grabs ahold of my arm and drags me out of my seat and up onto the stage, picking up the two guitars at the back of the stage, handing me one before sitting down at one of the stools.

Apparently already having a song in mind Dean tells the man which song to play, and then smirks over at me as I make sure the guitar is tuned, glaring at him all the way.

He leans over and tells me which song we're singing and I relax as I realise we aren't singing some old rock song to annoy Sam like he did last time he dragged me up onto a stage.

I smile as the first notes to 'Brother by Needtobreathe' plays over the speakers.

"Ramblers in the wilderness, we can't find what we need

We get a little restless from the searching, get a little worn down in between" Dean starts, looking over at me, urging me to join in.

"Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes

Everybody needs someone beside him, shining like a lighthouse from the sea" I sing the second verse, watching as Dean grins at me, obviously enjoying himself.

"Brother let me be your shelter, i'll never leave you all alone

I can be the one you call, when your low

Brother let me be your fortress, when the night winds are driving on

I'll be the one to light the way, bring you home" we sing the chorus together, me slowly getting into the song as we sing.

A few minutes later me and Dean are grinning at each other, singing the last few lines of the song, taking in the energy of the cheering crowd as the last chords play.

I stand up to go back to my seat, but Dean's hand shoots out, stopping me in my tracks, indicating to the cheering crowd who is now cheering for an encore.

Dean seems to want to comply so I just sit back down, looking over at him as he thinks of our next song, I watch as his face lights up and he tells the man which song again, then leaning over towards me and letting me know.

"Simple Man, lynyrd Skynyrd" he says as he straightens up once more.

The crowd quiets down as the chords of the more somber song start to play over the speakers.

"Mama told me, when I was young,

come sit beside me, my only son

And listen closely, to what I say

And if you do this, it'll help you, some sunny day" he started

"Oh, take your time, don't live to fast

Troubles will come, and they will pass

You'll find a woman, and you'll find love

And don't forget son, there is someone, up above" I sing the next verse

"And be a simple, kind of man

Be something, you'll love and understand

Baby be a simple, kind of man

Won't you do this, for me son, if you can" we sing the chorus together once more, this time without the grins.

As we continue to sing the song, I look over to see and open kind of pain on Dean's face, and I remember that he told me his mom used to sing this to him when he was young.

When the song is over the crowd is cheering louder than they had after the first song, and I put down my guitar and pull Dean off stage with me, walking back to our table and sitting down to the gobsmacked faces of my team.

"I thought you said that you didn't sing Elliot?" Parker asks

"I never said I couldn't sing" I answer

"So you've just been hiding this?" Hardison asks

"Nah, i'm just the only one who can drag him up on stage" Dean tells him with a smile.

"I like him" Parker announces, causing Dean to laugh.

The rest of the night passes with the team interrogating Dean about his life and how he knows me. And by the time the night's over and I shoved Dean onto the couch to get some rest before he leaves, I realise that i'm happy, happy that he dropped by, happy that he dragged me up on stage, and happy that my brother finally met my team, one down, one to go.

 **AN** thoughts? Good? Bad? Meh? Lemme know what you think. :)


End file.
